The present invention relates generally to video players and more specifically it relates to a platform-agnostic video player for mobile computing devices and desktop computers for playback of video and audio files on arbitrary computing devices, including mobile devices, laptop and desktop computers, wearable computing devices, and other computing devices suitable to display video frames and play back audio signals.